The Ten Reasons I Hate Mikuo Hatsune
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Miku wrote a list of reasons why she had hated Mikuo Hatsune, but we all know Miku's a bit of a tsundere...  MikuoxMiku.


_The Ten Reasons I Hate Mikuo Hatsune_

_Number 1_

.

.

_His eyes._

How is it possible for anyone's eyes to shine like that? I mean, seriously. Even in dark rooms, they're still as bright as ever. Those blue orbs stare into my soul and can always tell when I'm lying, and quite frankly, it pisses me off. He reads me like an open book. Even now, as he's speaking to me about some nonsense (homework, girls, I'm not paying attention) I can't look away from them. They're like freaking magnets.

"Um, Miku, I asked you something." I shook my head, finally being able to pry my eyes away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry, what?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked if I could copy your homework..." He grinned, giving me puppy dog eyes. I hit him in the head and walked away, not being able to get the image of those bright blue eyes out of my head.

God dammit.

* * *

><p><em>Number 2<em>

_._

_._

_His voice._

It drives me nuts. It's not fair that he has such a smooth voice, and a hot one at that. Not that I'd ever admit that to him... We're sitting together at lunch with Rin and Len, and he brought his guitar to school with him.

Yes, he plays guitar _too_.

He's sitting on the table, right where his food had been three seconds ago. Thank goodness Rin moved it. He strummed at the strings gently, playing a familiar tune, Sweet Caroline. It's one of my favorite songs, and he _knows _that. He's doing this to torture me, because he knows I despise his voice. He opens his mouth and starts to sing, and within the next minute, the whole cafeteria is watching. Playing the last chord he puts his guitar down and lays his arm around my shoulders.

"So what'd you think, Miku?" His grin is wide and it reminds me of how he used to smile at me when we were kids.

"You suck." I pout, turning my face away from his intense gaze (those eyes! Ugh.) and shrugging his arm off of me. Out of the corner of my eye he gives a thumbs up to Rin and Len.

"She digged it." He spoke, his voice laced with pride. I throw away my lunch and walk out of the cafeteria. I've had enough of hearing his blathering. The three of them were all laughing as I walked away. His laugh the loudest.

He has a pretty laugh...

* * *

><p><em>Number 3<em>

_._

_._

_His hair._

Mikuo has this thing about pissing his dad off any chance he gets. So, in sixth grade, he cut his hair. Now it's all shaggy, and it reminds me of one of those skater guys. He's sitting next to me during math, all nonchalant and what not, and he keeps messing with it. It annoys me to no end. He ran a hand through it, as if he knows I'm watching it. He looks over to me suddenly and I go back to the doodle on my paper where my work should be.

"This class is so boring there's nothing to do~." He whines resting his head on my shoulder. His hair is tickling my neck and I blush. I push his face off as Mr. Kamui walks by us, but once he walks away again, his hair goes back to tickling me.

"Stop resting your damn head there!" I scold him as quietly as possible. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Why?"

"Because your hair is annoying." I state simply.

"My hair... is annoying..." He looks at me like he can't believe what I'm saying.

"Yes! Stop looking at me like that..."

"I think you mean sexy."

Ugh.

I hate to admit that he's dead on with that statement. I hate his hair because it's always messy and just screams, 'Hey guys, I jus' had sex!'

It's unimaginably hot.

"Oh shut up."

I end up with homework because I can't stop thinking about his hair during class.

* * *

><p><em>Number 4<em>

_._

_._

_His personality. _

You see, Mikuo is a very outspoken person. He's not afraid to speak his mind.

He's arrogant, he's annoying, he's perverted, he's hilarious (sometimes...), and he's too proud, he gets jealous often.

Oh yeah.

_He's over protective._

Right now in gym proves it. My team is playing against his team in soccer. Of course he just happens to be captain of our school's soccer team, and he's kind of destroying us. He sticks his tounge out at me, and it's very distracting. I'm not paying attention anymore and I trip over the ball.

There goes my ankle.

It's kind of gross, I heard a weird snapping sound, then the pain came. It burned and ultimately, it just hurt like hell. Tears stung at my eyes as both teams gather around me. Specifically, Mikuo.

"Miku, are you okay?" His voice is panicked and he goes to help me, but Kaito Shion stops him.

"I'll take her to the nurse right away!" Kaito's a good kid. He may or may not have a crush on me, but I just don't like him; he can be kind of creepy. Mikuo swatted his hand away childishly and picked me up as if I was a princess.

Any other time I would've protested, but my ankle hurt, and I'm crying silently. Once we're out of the gym, I let out loud sobs.

I've only ever cried infront of my mom, Rin, and Mikuo.

"H-hey, don't cry!" I wrap my arms around his neck and cry harder.

"It hurts though!" I yell.

He kissed my forehead, and even though I'm still in pain, I stop crying from shock.

"Calm down, I got ya'."

So maybe this isn't my least favorite trait about him.

* * *

><p><em>Number 5<em>

_._

_._

_The way he makes me blush and stutter._

Almost anything he does makes me go red in the face or stutter, and I don't know why. A simple_ smile _is enough to tint my cheeks pink.

And lately, he's always complimenting me. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey gorgeous." He comes up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He quickly kissed it before letting go to face me.

"H-hey." If I wouldn't have looked like even more of a fool, I would've slapped my self.

Way to be smooth, Miku.

"You okay? Your face is kind of red. Do you have a fever?" He presses his hand against my forehead, smirking all the while.

He's doing this on purpose.

Bastard...

"N-nope, I'm fine, never been b-better!" I spoke in a rushed tone, trying to walk away from him, but his stride is longer than mine and he keeps up fine.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely, just heading home, you know?" I smile, trying to act normal and failing.

"Alright then..."

He kissed me on the cheek.

He_. Kissed. _Me_._

Then he just walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Number 6<em>

_._

_._

_His smile._

It's another one of those perfect features he has.

It gleams in the sun and his teeth are perfectly straight and white.

He smiles at me a lot.

Well, he also smirks and grins a lot, but he smiles too.

Just in the hallway when he sees me, he'll turn away from his friends, just to wave and smile at me.

I'm not sure if I completely hate his smile or not.

* * *

><p><em>Number 7<em>

_._

_._

_His body._

I feel like a pervert just thinking about it.

He's got a really good body for a seventeen year old. And what he did is so... so _Mikuo _like.

He invited me over, and opens the door, not wearing a shirt.

By God, he's got abs for Christ's sake!

"Sup Miku?" He says nonchalantly, using all his weapons against me. He looking me in the eyes, running a hand through his hair, grinning, all while being shirtless.

"Put a shirt on, weirdo." I say, walking into his house, up the stairs, and into his room with him following me.

"Nah, it's too hot to wear a shirt. You should take yours off too." He winked at me, making me blush.

Of course.

"Oh shut up." I lay down on his bed, staring at his ceiling, which has posters on it. He plops down next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me, enveloping me into a hug. I could've gotten out of his grip if I wanted to.

But I'm not sure I _did_ want to.

He let go of me abruptly and sat on top of me, holding my wrists above my head.

"W-what..?" I whisper. I've never seen him act like this before, his eyes look have a different emotion in them than usual. They look clouded by lust...

How cliche.

He shakes his head though and gets off of me, pacing his room.

Hm, nice back muscles too.

"I'm sorry Miku."

"It's cool," and awkward. I hate awkward. "How 'bout we watch a movie or something?" I offer with a grin. He looks like he's never been happier that I've wanted to change a subject. He puts on a shirt (almost disappointing, **almost**) and sits next to me, as if that never happened.

But I'm still thinking of how he looked at me when I'm trying to go to bed that night.

My head is racing with thoughts, questioning if I really hate him or not.

_Obviously you don't. You think about him all the time, you hang out. Face it you lo-_

SHUT UP MIND.

_Whatever.~_

Ugh. Do I... love him?

...Nope.

* * *

><p><em>Number 8<em>

_._

_._

_The way he has girls crawling over him all the time._

This is one of the things I truly hate about him.

No, I'm not _jealous. _I just think it's stupid to parade around with girls all over him.

I mean, c'mon, save some females for the rest of the male population.

What hurts the most is that just the other night he was on top of me, and now I catch him making out with _Neru _in an emptly classroom.

Out of all the sluts in our school, he had to pick that bitch. She's my biggest enemy.

Just the site of it makes my heart clench.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." I glare at both of them, especially Mikuo. His eyes are wide and he takes himself off of her. She lets out a whimper of disappointment.

Whiny bitch...

"M-Miku, I'm not, I mean, w-we're not-" I cut him off.

"Save it, I don't even care." I walk out of the room, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Why the hell do I feel like this?

* * *

><p><em>Number 9<em>

_._

_._

_His lips._

I hadn't spoken to Mikuo much since I walked in on him and Neru. I had even made Len move from his usual spot next to Rin to my spot at the lunch table.

Mikuo was desperately trying to get me to talk to him. He was doing everything.

He sang to me.

He apologized on many occasions.

He bought me chocolate.

And flowers.

The last thing though, the last thing is what made me forgive him.

Mikuo kissed me, infront of the whole school, may I add.

And he told me he loved me.

* * *

><p><em>Number 10<em>

_._

_._

_"I hate the way you made me fall in love with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S A TSUNDERE.<strong>

**Hey look, a random oneshot!**

**It's short.**

**Only 12kb. TT^TT**

**Cool though, right? :D**

**It's all about listing things and whatnot.**

**It's late; 3:13 a.m.**

**I'm tireedddd~ but I wanted to get this done tonight.**

**FOR YOU GUYS.**

**Meh. It's okay. I've done better.**

**Reviews are pretty cool guys.**


End file.
